Grendel Grove
Grendel Grove by Slimebeast Welcome to /r/StrangelyFamiliar Please observe the rules of our Subreddit. 1.) Give a basic description of what you're trying to remember in the title of your post. 2.) Be nice. 3.) Do not derail threads. 4.) Do not share personal information. 5.) Do not post "upvote if you remember..." threads. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 67 Children's puppet show about vikings. One had a pumpkin head. self.strangelyfamiliar submitted 1 day ago by RexLandon Looking for information about an old puppet show. Probably on PBS. Featured a group of vikings that traveled to different places and harassed a bunch of stereotypically ethnic characters. One had a pumpkin for a head. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BloodyCruel 2 points 19 hours ago Are you the same Rex Landon from The Depravers and Hackwards? ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OhNoGoGo 1 point 19 hours ago can confirm it's him he comes around asking about shit from time to time good luck dude ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BloodyCruel 0 points 19 hours ago I'm a fan. Thanks for doing what you do! We want Hackwards 3. (PLUS for the record, Mr. Backward can't be dead because you said in the first movie that the reverse killings could only end when the last ancestor was made to suffer.) ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ScaredyPants00 1 point 17 hours ago Title had Grendle in it because the vikings were after the Grendle. They went from place to place because they were hunting it and trying to get back Beowulf's arm IIRC BTW you're actually wrong about the pumpkin it wasn't his head it was on his head. Big difference there ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RexLandon 1 point 16 hours ago I don't know if it's that much of a difference, really. I've only heard about it from my people, we're researching possible public domain properties, so I'm fuzzy on details and you'll have to forgive me. If anyone else can give any information, that'd be great. --------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ScaredyPants00 -4 points 16 hours ago It's a big difference trust me would you rather wear glasses or have glass eyes LOL ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RickSpeaks 1 point 8 hours ago It was called GRENDEL GROVE. That's the place where Megrid lived with the Grendel and where every episode started. She sent the vikings out to a different place every time so they'd go on wild goose chases. The Grendel was secretly her friend, blah blah blah. The vikings were Sack, Scorch, Scar, and Spoil and they had a bag, vase, beehive, and pumpkin on their heads, respectively. Not sure if they were stuck there or if they were supposed to be helmets, but I guess it's irrelevant. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ArmyMom_9 1 point 8 hours ago That has to be my favorite interpretation of a grendel. Sooo small and cute like a baby dragon and I loooove dragons. In fact the viking/dragon thing in How to Train Your Dragon is what reminded me of this show!! Adorable! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ScaredyPants00 0 points 8 hours ago Really? Cuz I remembered the show whenever I first watched Southpark. The way Kenny wears orange and mumbles just like the one viking mumbled from inside the pumpkin made me reeeal suspicious LMAO one character you can't understand in a group of four friends HMM wonder what that could be inspired from ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yuppy420 1 point 7 hours ago I remember seeing this on Wikipedia before they decided it wasn't notable. That's pretty much all correct but I think it was an urn and not a vase. You know, since his name was Scorch and urns hold ashes. I could be wrong but it seems like that would make more sense. I'm not an expert on the show. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RickSpeaks 1 point 7 hours ago ... How did I not notice that... ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- g_man14 1 point 5 hours ago Aaaaand now it's time to bake the pie! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yuppy420 1 point 5 hours ago DO NOT do that. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BloodyCruel 1 point 5 hours ago Do I smell a 'Grendel Grove' movie Mr. Landon??? It sounds like a great show I'll have to check it out. Rex, was the missing tattoo thing in Depravers intentional? Like a clue that Eddie wasn't really Eddie? Or was it a mistake? It's a great movie so I mean either way it's fine. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- OhNoGoGo 0 points 3 hours ago dont bother he got the name of the show so he doesnt need to come back ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- BloodyCruel 1 point 3 hours ago :( ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RickSpeaks 2 points 2 hours ago I can't find anything about the show online, so I guess if he wants to know anything else there's at least a CHANCE he might pop in to ask again. SO there's that. Speaking of which, someone should set up a Grendel Grove subreddit, or even a full-fledged fan site. Since there's a dearth of information out there, it might be fun to see what we can find and share with everyone. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yuppy420 1 point 1 hour ago That sounds nice and all but while I know about the show I'm not at all a fan. It's somewhat the pie thing still icks me out and gives me this weird cringe. Mostly though i watched it during a really bad point in my life and I really don't want to think about it as much as I would if i helped contribute to a site all about it. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RickSpeaks 1 point 1 hour ago No, I hear you. I had a similar experience, and my family situation got really fucked up. I still can't really talk to my parents. Don't mean to burden you guys with this shit, but this is the first time I've thought about this show and what was going on then. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- g_man14 1 point 53 minutes ago No lie tho. All kidding aside the pie song was gross as Hell. Maybe I'm a little triggered too! XD XD Why did they even have to write that in? You got a perfectly good kids show teaching about different parts of the world like Egypt and Africa and whatever and yeah I get it. They're vikings. They steal and wreck stuff. That's only historically accurate. But writing that pie song into the end of every episode was like - doubleyou tee eff - they just pick a kid at random from the village and haul him off to make him into a pie? seriously? That's the message you end with?? Really bad idea to confuse kids by switching from puppets to live actors in an already nope-y scene and it's like they didn't even try to make the full costumes look whimsical. Looking back I feel like the pumpkin was visibly rotting across the episodes but it's probably just the nightmare fuel thing doing its work. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yuppy420 1 point 52 minutes ago Eugh. Just yuck. Yuck yuck yuck. I don't know if it was worse watching them sing about how they were going to make the kid into a pie WHILE THEY WERE CARRYING THE KID AWAY AND THEY COULD HEAR IT or if it was worse when they baked the "pie" in the ship's furnace and the camera just had to zoom right in. I use quotes there because flesh-colored felt over a pan of entrails is not a damned pie. It's just garbage ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- ScaredyPants00 1 point 48 minutes ago I had a huge fight after the last episode when The Oldies finally got the Grendle :( ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RickSpeaks 1 point 45 minutes ago Let's agree to forget about the Oldies. Another thing my brain threw out until this very moment. The funny thing about them was that I didn't even CONSIDER how awkward and stupid it was to have them show up at the last minute suddenly be the only monsters capable of figuring out Megrid's tricks and capturing the Grendel once and for all. The only thing that really bothered me was how much they looked like my parents. They even had the same last name as mine. Horowitz. FUCKED up shit, scarred me for life. Parents couldn't understand why I was flipping out and throwing a tantrum over "what they did to Megrid", and for some stupid reason I couldn't trust or respect them again after that. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- g_man14 1 point 30 minutes ago same dude same just being real though the last name was wallace they had red hair and freckles and shit so i doubt it'd be horowitz no offence LOL ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Yuppy420 1 point 28 minutes ago Oddly enough, I know exactly what you guys mean about the parent thing. I don't think I've spoken to mine in about five years, which is crazy. I never forgave them for trapping the Grendel. It totally ruined my life and I guess theirs, too. That's really weird. I guess children are even more impressionable than I would've thought, because I could've sworn the name was ours. Johnson. The male Oldie was bald like my dad, and they were definitely asian like we are. At least that's how I remember it. Am I remembering it wrong? Yeah. Have to be remembering this wrong. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- RickSpeaks 1 point 15 minutes ago Talked about show with wife, said it sounded like what our daughter watches when she gets home from school. "Good for her because it's educational -- too bad it's ending". Kid's freaking out at us, will take care of this and get back ASAP. REALLY need to figure this out, will be back. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- DrDennis 0 points 5 minutes ago Sorry to pull the Mod card, but please follow rules 3 & 4. Since the reason for this post has been fulfilled, I'm going to ask you to move on. Consider this thread locked. Category:SlimeBeast Category:Lost Episodes Category:Spin-Off